


Elena and Vivian's Lesbian Wedding

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2011 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU, meta-ish drabble, barely even a fic. Elena and Vivian's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elena and Vivian's Lesbian Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/)**summerpornathon** bonus challenge 4: weddings.

Obviously Vivian would have had her wedding planned since she was just a wee tot, and she probably has a whole scrapbook full of pictures and already had her entire wedding party picked out from her family and friends. This is awkward, as a) Elena kind of wanted her family and friends in the wedding party as well, b) Elena did not want to wear the suit Vivian had picked out for her future groom, because for all she is the butch one she actually does like dresses, and c) Elena's own wedding plans were, though vague, more in the line of something simple and possibly outdoorsy.

Naturally, this led to arguments, and those arguments led to more arguments once their parents got involved (especially as Olaf and Godwyn had not yet agreed who was going to be paying for the whole thing, because they were both the father of the bride and all), until Vivian realised that if Elena wore a wedding dress as well then she would get to pick out _two_ and dress Elena up like a doll, which was her very favorite thing to do, and Elena was on the brink of suggesting that they just elope to the nearest registry office.

By the time the wedding day came around, pretty much everyone was ready to get the whole thing over with and move on to the honeymoon already.


End file.
